Halo 3 Title Updates
This page lists all Xbox Live Title Updates for Halo 3. Title Update 1 Released on February 20, 2008. * Unlocked Elite Commando Shoulders for everyone. This fixes a glitch that permanently locked it, even after getting the Steppin Razorhttp://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13233 Achievement. * Improved any playlists that contain maps that were remade in the Forge. * Improved the "Prefer Good Connection" Matchmaking filter. * Changes to the Melee system. Unless one player has a sizable health advantage over the enemy, both players die in a simultaneous melee. * Dying while performing a melee no longer accelerates a player's dead body over impossible distances. * Fixed the bug that allowed a BXB combo. * Miscellaneous bug fixes. * Added version "1.1" to the main menu. Title Update 2 Released on September 23, 2008.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=15519 * Fixed issues under Halo 3's hood. * Halo 3 feeds more info to Bungie. * New ranking system added to all Matchmaking playlists. After the update, the game tracks experience gained in a playlist and uses it to give a playlist-specific Rank to the player. This rank is affected by experience only. Players will keep their old rank which can be viewed in their Service Record. The system used to calculate this rank is not altered. Ranked playlists will still use Trueskill to match players.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=14994 *30 New Achievements worth 750 Gamerscore.http://www.bungie.net, Halo 3 Service Record The Auto Update 2, released on Tuesday 23 September 2008, is the second Auto Update to be released by Bungie, and introduced new playlists, ranks and Achievements. Level Changes # Added Epilogue - Epitaph with no Shield Doors. Added alongside default variant. # Added Boundless - Snowbound with reduced Shield Doors. Added alongside default variant. # Added SAND TARP - Sandtrap without Elephants, with default team spawns switched in one-sided games. Added alongside default map variant. # Added Pit Stop - The Pit with inaccessible spawn hives. Added alongside default map variant. # Ghost Town - No longer appears in any symmetrical gametype. # Team Slayer - Spawning configuration in default Team Slayer now includes a secondary weapon - the magnum. Playlist Changes Ranked Playlists Lone Wolves * Player count increases from six players to 8 players. Team Objective * Crazy King Hill times increased to one minute. Hill Movement set to Sequence (was Random). Team Doubles *This playlist now requires ALL content (Cold Storage, Heroic, Legendary, and Mythic maps are being used in Team Doubles) *Objective Gametypes have had their appearance frequency reduced. *Crazy King Hill times increased to one minute. Hill Movement set to Sequence (was Random). Ranked Big Team Battle *This playlist is retired. Introducing Squad Battle *Squad Battle is a Ranked six on six Playlist designed to fill some of the void left by excising Ranked Big Team Battle from the Halo 3 Playlists. Squad Battle gametypes are focused on Slayer and Capture the Flag and this playlist currently requires the Heroic map pack. Social Playlists Social Big Team *This playlist became retired during a bungie update, but has now returned. Social Team DLC *The only DLC playlist Social Skirmish *A new skirmish playlist for halo 3 Multi Team *Rocket Race has been added to the gametypes and set with a low weighting. DLC Playlists *Retired playlist, Available in social playlists Hardcore Playlists Team SWAT * Objective Gametypes, ShWATguns set to skip after veto * Weighting on all Objective games, ShWATguns and Magnums reduced * Player Damage Resistance set to 150% (was 200%), players no longer spawn with grenades. * SWAT map variants now have Carbines and frag grenade available to pick up, as well as plasma grenades. MLG *Major league gaming Head to Head *Retired playlist. Double EXP Weekend *This playlist changes every weekend (not always hardcore) Sources Category:Updates and Patches Category:Halo 3